


Longing

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [28]
Category: Far Cry Primal
Genre: Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining, References to Mutilation/Gore, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Takkar restrains himself.





	Longing

Takkar wants Sayla.  
  
Sayla is vicious, and strong, and loud, wears the bloody ears of her Udam enemies around her neck as a warning to all others. He sees her fire on the battlefield, sees her attack the Udam with the ferocity of a badger; small and unthreatening in appearance, but full of teeth and violence when provoked.  
  
Takkar wants her, but does not know how to ask for what he wants.  
  
So he shows it in other ways. He builds her a hut, a fine hut; he brings her the ears of some of the Udam he kills; he brings her plants and animal hides and hopes that she recognizes the attention he pays to her. Sayla always smiles, always thanks, always is overjoyed with his efforts.  
  
Takkar still does not ask.  
  
What he does is push aside his furs and skins in the night and touch the place that is hard and wanting between his legs. He doesn’t notice Sayla until she’s right next to him, and when he does, he freezes like he’s been caught at something bad.  
  
Sayla snorts, shakes her head, and knocks his hand away to replace it with her own.  
  
“Takkar should have asked.”  
  
-End


End file.
